Verdades não ditas
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Um beijo pode marcar, mas não pode mudar um futuro. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Verdades não ditas.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Nota:**Escrevi essa fanfic para relaxar a mente enquanto as idéias de _Nosso Sangue_ pareciam me atormentar. Não achei um nome apropriado, então foi esse mesmo. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**VERDADES NÃO DITAS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Draco estava desesperado.

O Lord das Trevas não estava sendo tolerante com o seu fracasso em relação ao Armário Sumidouro. Havia estipulado um prazo, e este estava acabando. A vida de seus pais, a sua própria, dependia do conserto daquele armário. Se falhasse, não haveria perdão. Ele soube, desde o início, que havia sido encarregado desta tarefa pelo fracasso de seu pai na batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, e sua falha era iminente, apenas um motivo para acabar com o que restava de seu pai, com as esperanças de sua mãe. Acabar com a sua vida.

Com sua raiva, Draco esmurrou o armário sumidouro, que tremeu e permaneceu quebrado. Lágrimas de puro desespero escorriam de seus olhos cinzentos enquanto ele saia da Sala Precisa, caminhando até o banheiro feminino interditado no segundo andar. Arfava enquanto afrouxava a gravata da sonserina. Entrou no banheiro de vez, pondo-se em frente a uma pia e encarando-se no espelho. Estava pálido e suado, com as feições contorcidas de tristeza. Uma semana, este era o prazo, e se não concluísse sua missão, tudo estaria perdido.

Despencou no chão, chorando e soluçando. Não deu atenção a cabine do banheiro que se abria e revelava a adolescente de cabelos morenos e cacheados, que agora o observava com preocupação. Hermione andava com extrema cautela até a saída do banheiro, sem querer testemunhar a desgraça de Malfoy. Sabia que o garoto poderia explodir e não queria arranjar confusão com ele, mesmo assim sacou a varinha, pondo-a do lado esquerdo do corpo enquanto se encaminhava a passos lentos até a porta. Draco não havia erguido a cabeça, e ela continuou.

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Hermione escorregou de suas mãos e caiu próxima a Draco. Este ergueu o rosto e observou, furioso, a morena amedrontada a sua frente. Secou bruscamente os olhos enquanto se levantava e caminhava até Hermione, que estava parada. Apontou a varinha para ela, ameaçando.

- Está me seguindo, sangue ruim?

- Não... Eu estava... Por que está em um banheiro feminino? - perguntou Hermione pensando numa forma de escapar daquela situação.

- Não percebeu que quem está com a varinha sou eu, Granger? - gritou Malfoy - Eu vou repetir: Você está me seguindo?

Em um gesto impensado, Malfoy segurou o pescoço de Hermione, empurrando-a para uma parede. A morena arregalou os olhos, apavorada, enquanto tentava inutilmente afrouxar o aperto em seu pescoço. Malfoy continuou gritando perguntas para ela, a voz tão desesperada que chegava a ser irreconhecível. Revirou os olhos antes de desmaiar, sem perceber que escapavam grossas lágrimas dos olhos cinzentos e arregalados que a observava.

Acordou alguns minutos depois com dores nas costas e no pescoço. Estava deitada de qualquer jeito em um canto no banheiro, o dia estava quase se pondo. Ergueu-se com cuidado, quase engatinhando até a pia mais próxima. Levantou e encarou o espelho que revelava marcas roxas ao redor de seu pescoço. O espelho também revelou a figura de Draco Malfoy, que estava apoiado na parede, atrás dela.

O medo a assaltou, e ela estava preparada para correr quando um sorriso triste acompanhado do olhar melancólico do garoto a fez parar. Um sorriso diferente no rosto sempre caracterizado pelo desprezo e pelo sarcasmo a fez pensar e esquecer a oportunidade que tinha para fugir. A única coisa que fez foi se apoiar na pia, segurando-se.

- Desculpe por isso, Granger.

As palavras saíam da boca dele sem perceber. Desculpas não eram tiradas dos lábios de um Malfoy, mas Draco estava sobre pressão. Quando se está sobre pressão, uma pessoa faz coisas que nunca faria quando se está são.

- Você poderia ter me matado.

O tom de voz firme na voz de Hermione fez com que Malfoy estremecesse de raiva. Lembrava o tom de voz do Lord das trevas. _Uma semana, Malfoy, é tudo o que lhe dou. Não irei tolerar seus erros, e você sabe as consequências que eles podem acarretar._

- Mas não matei, e é isso que importa.

- Você é estúpido.

- Você não sabe de nada.

Eles não sabiam direito quando foi que Hermione havia largado a borda da pia e quando Draco havia desapoiado da parede, só sabiam que estavam próximos. As respirações descompassadas, os olhos semicerrados de raiva. Draco ergueu a mão e a colocou na bochecha de Hermione, massageando com força. O ódio aumentou ainda mais com aquele contato. Os punhos de Hermione batiam com força no peito de Draco, tentando afastá-lo.

- Eu te odeio! Eu tenho nojo de você!

Era tudo o que ela gritava para ele, enquanto ele observava com fascínio as cores nos olhos de Hermione Granger. Ele, que vivia entre o preto e o branco, olhava agora para um resumo de cor. Mesmo que marrom seja uma cor tão _suja_, ela conseguia combinar. Em um mundo tão cinza quanto o dele, o marrom poderia até ser bonito.

Se Draco não estivesse sob pressão, ele nunca teria feito o que fez.

Os lábios se juntaram bruscamente, os dentes se chocando e as línguas brigando por dominação em um beijo violento. Os socos no peito de Draco cessaram, mesmo que a pressão sobre a bochecha de Hermione não tivesse parado. Draco deixou a mão descansar na cintura de Hermione, pressionando o local, trazendo-a para si. As mãos de Hermione se entranhavam nos cabelos loiros, puxando e massageando.

Beijos de desespero e ódio podem marcar mais do que beijos apaixonados.

Quando se separaram, ambos ofegantes, as expressões de surpresa nos rostos foram substituídas pelo ódio. Ambos se olhavam com nojo, como se aquilo nunca devesse ter acontecido.

Um beijo pode marcar, mas não pode mudar um futuro.

- Eu tenho nojo de você.

A voz de Malfoy cortou o silêncio no banheiro, que começava a se tornar opressor. Hermione respirou fundo antes de erguer os olhos para encará-lo. Tentou ignorar o desespero que parecia dominar o garoto, e sua voz, igualmente carregada de ódio, fechou o diálogo.

- Você é horrível, Malfoy. Eu acho impossível que alguém um dia te amou verdadeiramente. Você é só um pedaço de nada. É por isso que pessoas como você não tem escolhas.

Hermione pensou que aquelas palavras só seriam o desfecho de uma briga desvirtuada, e correu até a saída do banheiro antes que Malfoy pudesse revidar. Hermione não pensou que aquelas palavras pudessem feri-lo tanto, deixando-o estático no banheiro mergulhado no escuro. Ele não iria revidar, pois aquela era a verdade. Ele não passava de um garoto mimado, com responsabilidades demais nos ombros. E a maior de todas as verdades ditas naquelas poucas palavras que saíram dos lábios de Hermione: Ele não tinha escolha.

**.xxx.**

Tudo estava um caos. Havia comensais da morte no castelo, e membros da Ordem da Fênix, Armada de Dumbledore e professores tentavam revidar ao ataque surpresa. Hermione estava nos jardins próxima do Salão Principal, evitando um feitiço que havia sido lançado. Com o canto do olho pôde observar um manto negro se arrastando no chão, acompanhado de uma cabeça loira.

Hermione não soube bem o que gritou, mas Draco olhou para ela. Os olhos se encontraram por segundos infinitos, e tantas coisas não ditas haviam sido reveladas naquele olhar que doeu.

Granger estava acima do sangue ruim que corria nas veias. Ela era uma bruxa.

Malfoy era mais do que um pedaço de nada. Ele era humano.

Ele não teve escolha, e ela descobriu isso no olhar dele.

A conexão se perdeu quando Snape o puxou, e tudo o que Hermione pôde ver foram as costas curvadas de Draco correndo para longe dali.

**.xxx.**

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia de alunos com malões, corujas e gatos. O lugar trazia tantas recordações para Hermione que era difícil se manter no presente. Podia ver a si mesma correndo com seus amigos pela estação, animada com o que aprenderia durante o ano. O aperto nervoso em sua mão a fez voltar ao momento e ela sorriu para a filha.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Rose, você tem o seu primo. Pelo menos você já conhece alguém.

- Eu sei, mãe, mas eu só irei ver você nos feriados e nas férias.

- Se sentir saudade, é só enviar uma carta. Seu tio não lhe deu uma coruja?

- Deixe a menina aproveitar o nervosismo em paz, Hermione. Até parece que você não ficou nervosa no seu primeiro ano - disse Ron.

Hermione suspirou, abraçando a filha e deixando-a entrar no trem. Apertou a mão de Rony, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto o marido acenava para Rose, distraído.

Um movimento visto pelo canto do olho fez com que ela se esquecesse da filha que se distanciava. Dois loiros acenavam para uma cabine do trem, de costas para Hermione. Ela contemplou livremente a figura esguia do homem alto com postura arrogante, que estava segurando a mão daquela que deveria ser sua esposa.

Draco Malfoy.

Ele virou-se para ir embora e o cinza e o castanho se encontraram, daquela mesma maneira que aconteceu há quase 19 anos atrás.

_Aquilo realmente aconteceu, Malfoy, ou foi minha imaginação?_

_Sim, Granger. Aconteceu._

O breve aceno de cabeça de Malfoy dispersou seus pensamentos, enquanto ele e a esposa caminhavam de volta para casa. Hermione apertou ainda mais a mão de Ron, que esteve alheio a aquela troca de olhares. Olhou-a, percebendo a ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Afagou os cabelos cacheados antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa, compreensivo.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Juntos foram embora da Kings Cross. Ron pensando na filha, Hermione pensando em Malfoy.

**.xxx.**

Estava na cozinha quando a coruja parda atravessou a janela. Carregava um pequeno pergaminho, onde ela pôde ler sobre a última semana da filha em Hogwarts. Com a carta nas mãos, acariciou a coruja e a deixou ir. Fechou a janela.

_Mãe,_

_Eu estou adorando a escola, e não estou achando-a tão difícil quanto papai falou, mesmo que eu ainda esteja na primeira semana. Adivinha qual casa eu fui escolhida? Corvinal! Eu adorei, espero que papai compreenda, estou quebrando o conceito de "Weasley na grifinória". Minhas matérias preferidas, até agora, são herbologia e transfiguração. O tio Neville é um ótimo professor e a professora McGonagall também, mesmo que ela seja bastante severa. Bem, tem um menino na aula de poções que é insuportável, é filho do Malfoy, aquele que papai vive xingando. Ele fica pegando no meu pé só por que eu fico perguntando nas aulas, mesmo que ele também faça isso. Tirando este último, Hogwarts é maravilhosa._

_Rose._

As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Hermione sem perceber. Ela foi até a sala, sentando-se no sofá e lendo a carta mais algumas vezes. Depois que havia memorizado cada palavra, ela deixou a carta ao seu lado, encolhendo-se e abraçando-se, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, enquanto a saudade a matava por dentro. Saudade da filha e de Hogwarts, saudades de Ron, saudades de um tempo que ela queria esquecer, de um momento que a persegue e que a enche de suposições.

_E se ele a tivesse escolhido, mesmo que ele não tivesse escolhas? Seria diferente?_

Uma coruja piou do lado de fora. Hermione foi até a cozinha novamente, pensando que se tratava de Ron contando sobre as partidas de quadribol, já que estava em temporada com o Chudley Cannos. Ficou surpresa quando encontrou uma coruja branca e desconhecida, que estava parada em frente a janela. Hermione a abriu, cautelosa, e a coruja deslizou graciosamente para dentro da casa, largando a carta em cima do balcão e indo embora rapidamente.

Abriu o pergaminho amarelado.

_Granger, encontre-me na Kings Cross amanhã, às 17h. Sabia que nossos filhos estão construindo uma bela amizade? Eles até me lembram certas pessoas. E eu acho que o Weasley não gostaria de saber que estamos nos encontrando, Granger. Mas você sabe, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Não me decepcione._

_D.M_

* * *

**N/A:** Merece reviews?


End file.
